


Awe

by seanpurrs



Series: Emotions [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanpurrs/pseuds/seanpurrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awe is an emotion comparable to wonder but less joyous. A dictionary definition is a "mixed emotion of reverence, respect, dread, and wonder inspired by authority, genius, great beauty, sublimity, or might''.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awe

Oikawa did not like Kageyama Tobio. He didn’t like how the younger boy seemed to copy him, and he hated how he seemed to improve the things he copied. He might have been a bit scared of the progress Kageyama was making. 

Those feelings of fear came in two parts. The first part was that of a teacher being surpassed by his student, although of course Oikawa wasn’t Kageyama’s teacher, at least not by choice.

The second part was more linked to Oikawa personally. If he would have told others about that fear they would probably have seen him as a kind person, and for that reason he didn’t tell others about it. 

The second part of his fears were because Oikawa was afraid the younger boy would turn out like himself, someone who was always practicing, always fighting injuries, and always having to seem cheerful to his teammates out of fear of rejection. 

The more Oikawa got to know the younger boy, however, the more his feelings started to change. Kageyama Tobio was a genius, and that meant the following:

1\. Kageyama would surely surpass Oikawa.

2\. Kageyama didn’t seem to know how fast he was growing, and his limits weren’t even imaginable yet, neither for himself not for his coach or the rest of the team, or for Oikawa himself. 

3\. Kageyama grasped new things so quickly that he stood less chance of getting injured through endless repetition. Sure, he would practice a lot, but because he grasped techniques and ideas so quickly it meant he would spent less time actually trying to learn it, with chances of doing it wrong and injuring himself, and more time trying to perfectionate said ideas and techniques. 

The feelings of fear were slowly getting replaced by feelings of awe.

The fear of getting surpassed was something Oikawa had started to accept, and used to motivate himself. _If I don’t practice more often, harder, more efficient, he is going to surpass me._

The fear of Kageyama turning out like himself was no longer important. First of all the boy didn’t seem to care about his teammates’ opinion about him too much, and second of all he seemed to be too good to get injured. 

Gazing into the cosmos that was Kageyama’s potential, Oikawa was struck with awe. 

Kageyama, in turn, looked at the older boy with almost just as much awe. He respected the way the other could handle the ball, he admired how Oikawa could interact with his teammates, something he could not, and he dreaded the day he would have to go up against him.

And as they got to know each other better, through practices of course, not outside of school, mind you, a feeling of mutual respect grew between them. As both developed different forms of awe for the other, they both chose to use that awe to fuel their dedication to the volleyball they both loved so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I've been having a ton of fun writing these short things, and I want to make a few things clear:
> 
> 1\. I have not forgotten about my other work(s), in case you're someone who has read KBK. I will update it when I can get into the right mindset again, until then you I hope you enjoy these works =)!
> 
> 2\. I'm going to keep a big part of the series non-sexual, although I am considering writing another series with the same idea (emotions) but a bit more NSFW.
> 
> 3\. I'm open for input and request like things! If you want to see a particular character's interaction with a specific emotion just let me know! If I think I can write about the combination then I probably will!
> 
> 4\. I can't promise anything about updating =(. So far it's been easy to upload 3 stories in 3 (well, kinda 4) days, but with school starting tomorrow I will not be able to keep that up. Since they're so short however, at least one a week is something I am going to try to accomplish.
> 
> 5\. Commenting and leaving kudos is of course greatly appreciated but under no circumstance a necessity. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
